


Desperation

by Telesilla



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Blow Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-07
Updated: 2005-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude takes a long time to come</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyuuketsukirui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/gifts).



It takes Jude forever to come. Ewan, who comes as easily as any other young man his age, sometimes thinks it's because Jude still feels a little strange about being with a bloke. He finds himself wondering if Jude takes this long when he's wanking. He doesn't know, because if Jude was wanking before they were lovers -- and surely he must have been -- Ewan never caught him at it.

The length of time it takes Jude to come makes Jude seem hard to please, and for some reason, Ewan finds that terribly arousing, particularly when he's kneeling in front of their ratty old sofa with Jude's cock in his mouth. Jude's so fucking gorgeous as it is, and although Ewan's the only bloke Jude's ever had sex with, Ewan knows that if Jude wanted he could have any gay man in London and half the straight ones.

Ewan's back on his knees in front of the sofa tonight, Jude's cock heavy and hot in his mouth. His jaw hurts just a little; he doesn't know how long he's been down here, but it's been long enough that his knees are getting sore. Jude is quiet above him; it'd make Ewan feel odd except that Jude's always quiet even when he finally comes.

It's taking longer than usual now, and Ewan's beginning to worry just a little. What if Jude doesn't like what Ewan's doing? What if he's getting bored with him? Ewan tries to reassure himself as he works his tongue hard along the underside of Jude's prick. It's always like this, he tells himself, it always takes longer than he expects. It probably hasn't even been that long, really; he just has no real sense of time down here.

In spite of the mental pep talk, as the minutes -- if they really are minutes and not halves of minutes -- go by, Ewan becomes increasingly desperate. He knows he's drooling and he's glad for that; it makes his mouth nice and slick around Jude's cock. He tightens his lips and sucks harder, feeling the insides of his cheeks cling to Jude's prick, but he can't keep that up for too long and so he alternates it with tongue action.

And still Jude hasn't come. The sides of Ewan's mouth feel raw now and he's sure his lips are swollen. What's even worse is that not only is he desperate to feel Jude come, he's also hard as a bloody rock. As he shifts a little on his knees, he can feel the head of his own cock rubbing against the damp spot on the front of his trousers.

_Please,_ he thinks, as he slides his hands along Jude's legs. _Please ... please come._ He wants it so fucking much and he can't help wondering if he actually wants Jude to come more than Jude wants it. But no, Jude's still there; he hasn't pushed Ewan away or anything like that, so he must want it. How could you not want it, Ewan wonders. How could anyone not want to come into their lover's -- partner? roommate? whatever it is that Ewan is to Jude? -- eager mouth?

_God, please._ His thoughts are becoming audible now in the form of little whines and whimpers that change in tone and volume with every movement of Ewan's head. If only Jude would respond in some way, sigh or put his hands in Ewan's hair or even just shift his hips a little. What if he's asleep up there? But no, when Ewan manages to look up, Jude's looking down at him, his brow slightly furrowed.

Encouraged, Ewan grabs a couple of deep breaths and then relaxes his throat as best he can before moving his mouth down slowly. He can feel the head of Jude's cock nudging at the back of his throat, and he has to draw back. When he lowers his head again, he manages to take in more, and the third time he gets it all, his nose buried in the tight curls of Jude's pubic hair. He can smell Jude even more then -- all sweat and sex and pure Jude scent -- and he instinctively tries to breathe it in, choking hard on Jude's cock as he does.

_Sorry ... so sorry,_ he thinks, looking up quickly as he gets his breathing under control. He catches Jude wetting his lips and the sight hits him like a jolt of electricity. Ignoring the crick he's developed in his neck, he breathes in and deep throats Jude again and then again, finding a rhythm that he hopes will induce an orgasm.

Ewan can feel a faint tremble in Jude's legs now, and he's done this enough times to know that Jude's finally close. Starving for the taste of Jude's come in his mouth, he swallows around Jude's cock each time it hits the back of his throat. His fingers tease at Jude's saliva-slick balls as they go tighter, and he can hear himself making that pleading noise again. _Please ... please ... let me make you come ... God please._

With just a little jerk of his hips and an almost inaudible sigh, Jude finally comes. All aches forgotten, Ewan draws back enough so that he can savor the salty, bitter taste as his mouth fills with Jude's come. As he swallows, Ewan comes, his groan muffled by Jude's softening cock.

When he finally relinquishes Jude's cock and sits back on his heels, Ewan looks up. The expression he sees on Jude's face reminds Ewan why he does this. This moment, when Jude looks down at him with gratitude and contentment and something that might even be love, is more than enough to keep Ewan coming back time after time.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://kyuuketsukirui.livejournal.com/profile)[**kyuuketsukirui**](http://kyuuketsukirui.livejournal.com/) was complaining that there isn't enough Judewan and, as I rather like the rare RPS pairings myself, I know where she's coming from. So here's an early birthday present for Grace. Many thanks to [](http://helens78.livejournal.com/profile)[**helens78**](http://helens78.livejournal.com/) for the beta.


End file.
